Blanc Pur
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Saurez-vous reconnaitre tous les personnages présents ici? J'avais envie d'écrire sans y mettre un seul nom. J'avais envie de revoir certains personnages. Tous les personnages, ainsi que l'univers d'HP appartiennent à JKR notre déesse à tous.


**Blanc Pur**

Il errait, seul, dans un endroit étrange. Il avait mal à la tête et tout lui paraissait blanc, surexposé.

Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose, mais rien n'y fit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux gras, et les trouva poisseux. Du sang, sur ses doigts, le carmin apportait une tâche de couleur incongrue.

IL tâta son crâne pour définir la provenance du liquide vital et une douleur fulgurante lui indiqua la plaie. Il tomba à genoux et se rattrapa de justesse avant de finir le nez dans le sable.

Ainsi au ras du sol, l'élancement diminua un peu et il pu de nouveau respirer. Du sable, il avait les doigts dans du sable. Lui qui détestait ça.

Il tenta de rassembler ses esprits, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais pire encore, il ne se souvenait pas d'où il venait. Il se revoyait à Poudlard, pleurant sa douce Lily, partie des années plus tôt mais le reste était si flou.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas la tête qui tournait, il porta sa main à sa ceinture mais ses fioles, habituellement en sécurité dans une petite sacoche rembourrée, n'étaient pas à leur place. Il soupira. D'abord, le sable tant haïs, puis ses précieuses fioles disparues. Il semblerait que quelqu'un avait voulu lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Il se redressa sur les genoux, puis se leva et commença à marcher. Il observait tant bien que mal les alentours, mais ne distinguait toujours rien d'autre que du blanc. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, ignorant la légère douleur rémanente, et se concentra sur son ouïe.

Un clapotis imperceptible atteignit son oreille, il se focalisa dessus et se dirigea, les yeux fermés vers cette rumeur. Lorsque le bruit lui parut plus proche il entrouvrit les paupières. À une encablure, il pouvait apercevoir une étendue bleutée. Probablement de l'eau.

Il marcha une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le rivage. Il toucha l'onde du bout du doigt et la porta à son nez. Elle n'émettait aucune odeur de poison. Il la goûta et fut choquer de réaliser que cela n'avait aucun goût. Non pas comme de l'eau, mais vraiment aucun goût. Plutôt une absence de goût.

Il n'avait pas soif. Il n'avait pas faim non plus. Et chose étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir, il ne ressentait ni le froid, ni le chaud. Il ôta sa cape et ne perçut pas de différence.

Intrigué, il se retourna et observa une fois de plus les alentours pour constater qu'il était bel et bien seul. Il ôta sa veste en tweed noir ainsi que sa chemise gris perle. Il ne paraissait pas y avoir de vent. Tout était calme, presque inerte si ce n'est le clapotis de l'eau.

Dans un élan de curiosité, il se défit de son pantalon et se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Toujours aucune différence de température. Cela piquait sa curiosité de plus belle. Il avança un pied dans l'eau mais celle-ci recula, comme fuyant les orteils.

L'onde revint vers lui et enfin il put s'y glisser entier. L'eau n'était ni chaude, ni froide. À vrai dire, il ne la sentait pas sur sa peau. Il se résigna et toucha sa peau pour être sur qu'il existait toujours. Il ressortit de la nappe liquide et remit ses habits.

Il erra un long moment, sans but, sans savoir où il allait. Il réfléchissait, mais lui-même n'était pas conscient du cheminement de ses pensées. Il laissait son esprit divaguer tout en marchant mécaniquement. Un pied devant l'autre et ainsi de suite.

Il se figea d'un bloc quand une voix connue lui parla d'un ton doux.

Mon vieil ami, te voilà donc ici.

Vous ? Mais vous êtes ?

Mort ? Oui, et non. Comme tu peux le constater mon cher ami, tu me vois, et je te vois.

Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Que s'est-il passé avant ? Je vous ai tué !

Oh ! Une sorte de transplanage involontaire probablement, et quand à la seconde question, je ne puis te répondre. La dernière affirmation est effectivement assez regrettable en effet, mais il le fallait. Marchons un peu, veux-tu ?

Les deux hommes marchèrent, discutèrent un très long moment. Ou peut-être un très court instant. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Il s'habituait au sable si désagréable au début qui s'immisçait dans ses chaussures. Il les délaça et les abandonna. Ainsi fait, il reprit leur marche calme et découvrait petit à petit un décor blanc, des colonnades se détachaient au loin, surmontées d'un fronton.

Puis il vit des arbres, d'une blancheur tout aussi immaculée que le reste. Un cerf blanc paissait paisiblement, à ses côté un loup tout aussi blanc se roulait au sol, sa langue d'albâtre sortant dans une mimique de ravissement. Un lièvre vint à sa rencontre et gambada autour de ses jambes, lui aussi blanc pur, et repartit vers l'orée du bois.

Lui qui aimait le noir et le gris était ébloui et mis mal à l'aise par tant de blancheur. La luminosité était moins forte qu'à son arrivée mais tout resplendissait de clarté.

Ils étaient maintenant proche du bâtiment. Une biche vint à lui et baissa la tête dans une révérence. Elle paraissait plus lumineuse que les autres. Une larme roula sur la joue pâle et vint se loger dans la commissure de la lèvre. Il laissa le sel imprégner sa bouche et se satisfit d'avoir encore goût à quelque chose.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait eu à peine le temps de le prévenir qu'un immense molosse noir le mit à terre et l'enduisit de bave. La couleur du pelage jurait tant qu'il eu un instant de flottement. Puis il réalisa, il comprit et d'un regard interrogateur vers son vieil ami, il saisit la présence de tous ces animaux.

« Mon cher ami, en passant cette porte, tu découvrira des milliers de possibilité, mais tu deviendras, en quelques sortes, ton patronus. Ou bien, tu restes dans l'ignorance de ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de cette magnifique architecture et pourras veiller comme je le fais. »

Encore choqué par l'attaque de l'immense canidé, il était resté au sol. La bête sombre s'était assise à ses pieds remuant de la queue. C'est une chose qu'il avait encore du mal à intégrer en son esprit. Cet animal montrait tant de joie que s'en était étrange.

Il regarda autour de lui, observa la biche qui s'était étendue sous une arbre et se léchait délicatement une patte. À l'instant précis où leurs regards se croisèrent, il sut que sa décision était prise.

Il allait passer cette porte, fut-ce pour l'éternité.


End file.
